Un regalo del amor
by Ame-Kunoichi
Summary: [One Shot] Sakura y Naruto han unido sus vidas después de años de amistad. Su amor ha dado frutos mientras su pasión crece infinitamente...


**-UN REGALO DEL AMOR -**

By Ame Chan

* * *

_"El amor que siento yo por ti arderá eternamente"…_

* * *

-Naruto!- La voz enfadada de la kunoichi se hacía resonar por toda la cabaña de madera, pulcramente edificada en medio de un claro del bosque de Konoha. Hacía una semana la pareja había decidido tomar unas vacaciones en la cálida cabaña, proporcionada por Kakashi. Los grandes ventanales abrían paso a una luz dorada, desbordando sus matices sobre los cabellos rubios de un Naruto contrariado, el cual apagaba el televisor antes de que Sakura lo descubriera.

-¿Qué sucede cariño…?- La voz mansa e inocente del ninja hizo sonreír a la chica pelirrosada, la cual ya estaba en la puerta de la sala de estar, con una mano en la cintura y apoyada cómodamente en el marco de la puerta.

-Naruto, le prometiste a Kiomi que le contarías una historia antes de dormir-le dijo divertida la joven con un gesto de ligero enfado. Naruto, recordando el compromiso con su hija, se rascó la nuca graciosamente, como disculpándose de su olvido. Hacía ya cinco años desde que Naruto y Sakura habían formalizado su relación, la cual crecía día con día en el corazón de los dos ninjas, para posteriormente unir sus vidas, y exactamente dos años atrás habían tenido el más preciso regalo que pudieran pedir: una linda pequeña de vivaces ojos verde intenso, piel blanca como la leche y suave como la seda; el precioso cabello dorado, heredado del risueño padre, se arremolinaba hasta sus hombros graciosamente, formando unos cuantos caireles de oro. La enorme sonrisa de Naruto era otra de las cosas que había quedado marcada en la preciosa niña, la cual era tan vivaz como su padre, pero tan organizada y respetuosa como su madre. Francamente, algo relativamente extraordinario en una chiquilla de dos años.

-Uhh, lo olvidé por completo Sakura hehe- Naruto sonrió torpemente- pero… ¿no te parece un poco temprano para que Kiomi duerma? Apenas son las siete y media- dijo éste consultando un reloj de madera colgado encima de una hermosa chimenea de mármol, tallada cuidadosamente por los artesanos de la aldea del agua.

-Baka, los niños duermen más que los adultos- le contesta Sakura con una risita, y le da un tierno golpe en la cabeza- vamos, que la princesita empezará a enfadarse, y supongo que no querrás eso…

Naruto, con una gran sonrisa, besó a Sakura suavemente, y se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeña hija. Era tan hermoso ser padre, pensó éste mientras veía a la niña en su cama, expectante a su presencia y alzando los bracitos hacia su cuello. No podía creer que sus propios padres lo hubieran dejado tan pequeño, tan indefenso… pero esos ya eran recuerdos del pasado, ahora debía concentrarse en Sakura, su amor, y su pequeño fruto que se acomodaba en sus piernas, y le acariciaba el corazón con sus dulces palabras entrecortadas y torpes, propias de su edad, pero llenas de amor y ternura.

-Papá… ¿qué es esto?- Kiomi señalaba el colgante que alguna vez le había regalado Tsunade, el cual reposaba sobre el pecho descubierto de Naruto.

El rubio miró el colgante. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-es un regalo de una princesa Kiomi-dijo con ternura a la pequeña, acariciándole los cabellos y tomando el colgante entre sus dedos. Su textura era fría y dura, pero muy hermosa- una princesa de verdad.

Kiomi abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Su papá había conocido a una verdadera princesa? No se lo creía.

-¿De verdad conociste a una princesa real?- Naruto sonrió ante la sorpresa de su hija. Si, de verdad había conocido a una princesa. Tsunade era merecedora de ese título por tanto amor que había dado por su villa, y por su gente. La Godaime era digna de su nombramiento.

-Claro preciosa, y me contó un secreto- Naruto colocó una cara cómplice, la cual hizo que Kiomi se llenara de curiosidad.

-¿Cuál, cual? Dime papá- le rogó la niña, a lo cual Naruto sonrió más, y con cuidado se desprendió el colgante del cuello, y se lo colocó a una Kiomi muy sorprendida.

-La princesa me dijo… que este colgante daba buena suerte a quien lo portaba, y esa suerte se acrecentaba si te lo regalaba alguien que te amara de verdad- Naruto le dio un beso a Kiomi en la frente, haciendo que la pequeña lo mirara con la misma sonrisa alegre que tendría Naruto en ese momento, reflejo de su parentesco- y que con un beso se sellaba esta buena suerte.

Kiomi asintió, y bostezó con pereza. Naruto la acomodó en la cama y le acercó un peluche de rana que su padrino Iruka le había regalado en su bautizo, al cual Kiomi adoraba.

-Duerme bien princesita- el rubio besó nuevamente a la pequeña en la frente, y apagó la luz. Kiomi acarició con sus pequeñas manos el colgante, y cerró los ojos con ternura.

-Buenas noches papá.

Naruto estaba punto de cerrar la puerta cuando vio que Sakura estaba apoyada en ella, mirándolo con una ternura infinita. Lo abrazó con fuerza, y cerró con delicadeza la puerta de la habitación de Kiomi.

-Ese colgante es muy importante para ti Naruto- dijo esta contra su pecho, oliendo su aroma que tanto la embriagaba. El moreno la abrazó de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia si.

-Kiomi es también importante para mi, al igual que tu Sakura chan- apartó un poco a la chica y de dio un beso en los labios, corto pero intenso – ella lo merece más que nadie. Sé que lo cuidará bien.

Sakura respondió gustosa el beso de su querido Naruto, y con delicadeza, posó una mano en su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.

-Eres el mejor padre del mundo Naruto…- la kunoichi empezó a acariciar los costados del chico, haciéndolo estremecer. La amaba demasiado como para ignorar esas provocativas insinuaciones. La tomó de la cintura y la dirigió hacia el sofá, donde se tiraron cómodamente el uno sobre el otro.

-Y tú eres la mujer más maravillosa que conozco… El amor que siento yo por ti arderá eternamente…

Con esas palabras, Naruto selló la conversación para dar paso a las caricias desenfrenadas, los besos intensos, y la culminación de un amor que crecía cada vez más y más, ahogándolos en un éxtasis indescriptible.

Si, eso era verdadero amor.

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora: **Hai otra de mis historias, y esta vez no es Yaoi ni Lemon XD (raro en mi O.o) Un aviso: Kimi es propiedad de mi amiga Ali (osea Kiomi XD) y me presto el nombre de su personaje, aunque le cabié algunas cosillas, pero sigue siendo suyo XD. Todo el (C) para ella . 

Matta ne


End file.
